perfection
by alivingfantasy
Summary: "She's always wanted to be perfect. He thinks she's perfect just the way she is." Spoby drabble. Oneshot. For Bree, aka Breedom2be!


**-perfection-**

-:-

"She's always wanted to be perfect. He thinks she's perfect just the way she is." Spoby drabble. Oneshot.

-:-

She's always wanted to be **perfect**_perfect_**perfect.**

In her family, it was **expected**. _No room for imperfection._

(_that means no flaw, no snag, no crack, no wrinkle. Just _**absolutely perfect **all the time.)

Spencer wears the **best **clothes (her walk-in closet is packed with **Hermes Kelly scarves** and _Burberry boots _and YSL jackets),

She gets the **best **grades (**A **after **A **after **A **on _report card_ after report card. A _f.l.a.w.l.e.s.s. _4.0 **GPA, **_class president, _teachers' pet), and

She has **wealthy** parents, three _best_ friends, and an idyllic life.

_What could be better?_

(What could be worse?)

Spencer is

f

a

l

l

i

n

g,

And there's no one to catch her.

There are **book reports **to write, **hockey games **to attend, **secrets **to keep.

**Every text she receives is **_breaking_**breaking**_breaking _**her.**

She suffers _**horrible nightmares**_ of _Alison _and _Mona _and _Maya. _She fears for her _friends _and her _family _and, most of all, for _him._

_**For the love of her life.**_

Toby. Her rock. Her safe place to land.

**Her demons are catching up to her.**

Spencer Hastings is not **perfect**_perfect_**perfect **anymore.

She has _flaws, snags, cracks, and wrinkles._

But he doesn't care.

When she comes to his _**loft, **__salt water_ raining down her _ivory cheeks_, dark wavelets _mussed_ and _windblown_, he takes her in his **strong** carpenters' arms, and holds her.

She has **broken**broken**broken.**

_But he is a carpenter who wears his heart of gold on his sleeve._

He will _**put her back together**_, just as he _**tore down the walls**_ she built over her heart.

"_I love you, Spencer. More than anything. And I will always be here."_

She tries not to show her weaknesses. Her fears of losing everything.

But somehow, around him, it's okay. Okay to be _Spence _and not **Spencer Jill Hastings.**

_With _**each tender kiss, **he **makes her problems **_disappear._

He _l-o-v-e-s _her.

She _l-o-v-e-s _him.

They are _**two**_ hearts beating as _**one**_, two people who _found comfort_ in _each other._

"_Toby?"_

"_Yes, darling?"_

"_I love you. So much."_

"_I know. And I love you too."_

She hopes they can live **h.a.p.p. . e.v****.e.r. a.f.t.e.r. **That they can banish **A** and **Alison **and **Jenna** and **every other obstacle **coming between them.

**Because their love is **_true_**true**_true _and **real**_real_**real.**

She's always wanted to be **perfect**_perfect_**perfect**.

The **perfect daughter**. The _perfect student_. The perfect friend.

_But that is not what life is about_.

No matter how many **goals you score**, what _GPA you have_, or how many other peoples' problems you try to solve,

**life will still throw its curveballs at you.**

Being **perfect** is **not** important. Being **loved** _is_.

Enjoying _little moments _like _**watching the sunset**_ or _**cuddling by the fireplace**_ or _**sipping hot cocoa**_—they are what shape your life. They are what give it meaning.

She's always wanted to be **perfect**_perfect_**perfect.**

But he **loves** her.

He **loves** her **take-charge attitude** and her **dimpled grin**. He loves how she **bites her nails** and **rolls her eyes** and **curses when she stubs her toes** and **dances when she thinks no one is looking**.

He **loves** her every _flaw_, every _snag_, every _crack_, and every _wrinkle_. He **loves** her _imperfections_.

Because they make up the _love of his life_, his _beautiful Spencer_.

And through every **demon**, every _laugh_, every sob, every **b-l-e-s-s-i-n-****g**, every _t.r.i.u.m.p.h_, and every **tragedy**, he will _always_ love her. **And they will make it through.**

Together.

She's always wanted to be **perfect**_perfect_**perfect**.

Toby thinks she's **perfect** _just the way she is_.

**-fin-**

A/N: Yeah, so I don't know what this is, exactly, but I had the urge to write something, so viola! Here it is.

This is dedicated to the fabulous **Bree**, who some of you may know as **Breedom2be. **She is an amazing writer, so you MUST check out her stuff. She just wrapped up her flawless story **After All That We've Been Through **after 70 amazing chapters, so check it out if you haven't already ;)

**Bree**—thank you so much for being an amazing writer and an incredible person who is always so sweet and supportive! Continue writing your incredible stories and being your amazing self because this thing I wrote could never, ever do you justice. Love you to death, girl! xo.


End file.
